Little Bit of Everything
by Seto Kaiba's Priestess
Summary: Karla my O.C. is ready to throttle her ex Seto Kaiba, but first she has to get back to the Yugioh Realm. I don't own anything except for Karla! This story has little bits of every Anime i have ever watched or heard of as well as some Manga that i have rea
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Karla's P.O.V.

I woke up to find myself wired up to my boyfriend's - no scratch that _EX_-boyfriend's machine. It was supposed to project a replica of yourself into this game of his, but every person he'd tried it on had gone insane.

" Seto Kaiba! Unhook me, now!" I'd yelled from the table he'd strapped me to.

" Don't worry." Kaiba had smiled. "It should be safe now."

" You are so dumped, Seto! How dare you do this to me!" Then he'd frowned and turned his back on me to flip a few switches.

" Don't sook, Karla. It's not dangerous. I created this myself." I had struggled vainly against the latches that held my arms and legs.

" Then why the hell don't you try it yourself? Let me out!" He'd shrugged at that and went behind a screen. Then I heard his last words.

" Have fun, Karla." He'd pressed another button and shut the door between us.

" No!" I felt a jolt run through me, and my body had arched painfully. _Ow, ow, ow. What the hell is going on?_

Normal P.O.V.

A flash of light erupted from Karla and Kaiba turned away quickly. When he turned back the room was totally empty except for his machines.

" What the hell?" He moved to the place where Karla had been just seconds ago. " Uh…that's not what…shit!" He slammed his fist onto the table and felt the warmth that had been left behind. He held his head in his hand and started muttering. " What the hell do I tell her friends? Yugi's going to kill me.


	2. Chapter One

It occurred to me that I never put in my disclaimer. I do NOT own; Yugioh, One-Piece, a DVD player, a laptop or my very own CD's, but I do own Karla, the main character, so there: P

Chapter one…

"Ow." I sat up on my knees and looked at the ground. Either it was moving or I had a hell of a worse headache than I thought. 'Hey, wait. Kaiba has tiled floors; I'm kneeling on a wooden one.' "Where the..?" I stood up and found myself on a boat. I looked around me and wondered what game Kaiba had shoved me in.

"Hey!" I looked toward the voice and found myself face-to-face with a man with short green hair. I laughed and walked around him slowly.

"Wow, Kaiba sure did a good job with the computer graphics. You look so real!" The man frowned and grabbed my arm tightly.

"I am real; who the heck are you? Why are you on our ship?" I smiled, so he made them think they were real?

"I'm Karla. And you are?" He turned away and looked up at the front of the boat.

"Luffy!" He yelled and I flinched.

"Alright, alright! No need to yell!" As I spoke I turned away and found a guy with a straw hat right behind me. "Nyahh!" I flew backwards and leant back on my hands.

"Hoo hoy! Where'd she come from, Zolo?" I looked around to the green haired guy and frowned. I was getting confused. If this was a game wouldn't I have started at the beginning? Why would I start on a ship in the middle of the ocean?

"What are you two staring at?" Another voice joined in and a man with a big nose pushed between Zolo and Luffy. "Wow! Who is she?" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"It's rude to speak about someone as though they're not there." All three looked at me with wide eyes and mouths open. All of a sudden I felt very uncomfortable. "What?"

"You remind me of Nami!" The straw hat guy said thoughtfully. Nami? Zolo? Straw hat? Holy Shit! I was in One Piece! I laughed and grabbed Luffy's hat.

"Oh, my god! I'm in One Piece!" The three looked at each other confused.

"Yeah, well you are whole." Luffy tried to take back his hat and missed, falling over as I darted towards a door. It opened as I got near it and I skidded, landing on my rear.

"Ow." I moaned and looked up to find the hat blocked out the persons face. I tilted it back and looked up into the face of a guy with blonde hair and a lollypop. I gasped and stood quickly. 'Wow, he's hot! So's the Zolo guy.'

"Hello, who is dis cute thing?" The heavy accent was accompanied by a grin and I tried to stop the blush that spread over my face. And failed, I realized as he leaned in and touched my cheek softly.

"My…my name is Ka…Karla." I swallowed as he leaned in closer and examined my eyes. "Wh…what are y…you doing?"

" Your eyes are so beautiful, Karla." He rolled the 'r' in my name and I shivered slightly ' Kaiba does that too…when he's in a …good mood.'

" Th…thanks I guess." A hand landed on my shoulder and I was pulled away from the blonde by Zolo.

"Sanji, she's a stowaway." Sanji stood straight and I looked up at both of them. Luffy took back his hat and I found myself staring up at all four of them.

"Hmmm. I don't remember her. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have missed that hair." I looked t Sanji and glared. 'So. My hair sticks out does it? Set-Kaiba said it was incredible…Damn you, Kaiba! You couldn't have made the characters a little nicer?' I turned and headed toward the side of the ship quickly.

"Hey, where're you goin'?"

"We're no where near land. You're not gonna jump, are ya?" I stepped up to the ridge of the ship and ignored Luffy's question. I screamed.

"Kaiba! Let me out now!" I jumped. It was a game…right? Well, I can't drown in a game. Well, that's what I thought. Sure, I know how to swim. Quite well actually but something decided to grab and ruin all hopes of swimming away.

" Karla!" A splash was heard as my name was shouted. Then I was pulled under the water and, stupid me, I screamed therefore I swallowed a lungful of water. A little after that I must've blacked out because I woke up warm in a bed on the ship. I coughed and spat out water but when I looked at it there was also blood. I stared at it in shock.

"No. I can't bleed. This…this isn't…it's not real!" I stumbled out of the bed and fell as I stepped onto my right foot. I looked down and saw a bloodied bandage wrapped around my leg. I stared then ripped it off. "No, no, it can't be. It's not real." The bandage splattered onto the ground and I gazed at the blood seeping down my leg. "It…it's real. I'm…I'm actually bleeding. But it's…it's a g…game. What has Kaiba done?" the door opened and I heard it hit the wall as whoever it was rushed in and dropped to my side.

"What are you doin'?" Sanji's concerned voice broke me from my horror. He placed a cloth on my leg and pressed down. I winced at the pain and I realized I had started to cry. "Hey, you're gonna be alright." I turned into his body and hugged him. I felt him go tense but I ignored it.

"I'm not supposed to be here." Sanji placed his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder.

"It'll be alright. Now, let's get your leg bandaged again." I nodded and held out my leg for him. It was then that I noticed the steaming bowl of water and fresh cloth. He washed the wound on my leg and wrapped it quickly.

"Thank you, Sanji." He smiled but I noticed it faded as I crawled into the bed again. He stood and watched me for a moment the left. I know I fell asleep then because I woke to the feeling of someone next to me. I rolled over and saw a green head beside me. "Zolo?" His head moved slightly then turned to me.

"Karla, you're awake." I nodded. 'Talk about stating the obvious'.

"Why are you…uh…in my bed?" He sat up and rubbed his head.

"You were shivering and we all took turns to stay beside you, to keep you warm." I nodded and looked around.

"Thanks. Where…exactly are we?"

"We're on land. You've been out of it for a while." He got up and straightened himself slowly. All of a sudden I felt a jolt go through my body and I screamed. "Karla!" He grabbed my shoulder then let go as if he were electrified.

"Oh, god. This hurts so much. Kaiba, you are so dead!" I closed my eyes and I was thrown forward. "Aaah!" I landed on my side and opened my eyes. "Zolo, can you help me up, please?" I groaned as I rolled onto my back and gazed up at the…sky! 'Where the hell am I?' I sat up slowly and looked around to see trees, trees and, would you know it? More trees! "Just great. Where. The hell. Am. I. NOW!"


	3. Chapter Two

InuYasha: Where the hell have you been? (A sure sign that SK's Priestess has entered the building)

SK's Priestess: Why? (Looks around and notices all the glares) What's up?

Luffy: What's up! You haven't updated in like forever! Everyone thought you was dead (nods from all around)

SK's Priestess: Really? (starts to sniffle) OMG! You actually care! ( grabs Sesshoumaru in a hug, not noticing the death stare and green poison) I feel so loved!

The story….Recap: Seto Kaiba has transported Karla into the world of Anime and She's just got off of Luffy's ship to find herself in the middle of nowhere

Chapter Two

I stood and winced as my le twinged. I gazed around at my surroundings and smiled. At least it was beautiful. Then I heard a wolf howl. My eyes widened.

"Holy shit! Wolves!" I stood still and look towards the sound, frightened. ' I don't wanna be eaten! I wanna get back and kick Kaiba's ass!' dust started flying everywhere and I closed my eyes behind my raised arm. As I felt the wind die down I opened my eyes behind my…sleeve? I wasn't wearing long…silk sleeves in OnePiece. I thought I had been wearing my normal clothes. I pulled my arm away to look down and found myself wearing a kimono. The long white top part covered almost all of my hands and I tried to roll them up but halted as I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned to my right to find a guy wearing…a _skirt_! I stepped backward as he stepped forward.

" Who are you?" 'Okay, that was Japanese. I remember Set-Kaiba teaching me.'

" I'm sorry I don't speak Japanese." I know I thought that in English, why did it come out in Japanese?

" Really? Well, Demon, what are you doing in my territory?" Demon? I'm a human. Aren't I? I glanced at my hands and noticed my beautifully and carefully manicured nails were gone, and in their place were elegantly sharpened claws. I flexed them, then spotted something fluffy on my shoulder. I grabbed the blue/black boa and stared at it, then back at the guy in the skirt.

" What the hell is going on?"

" Stop toying around, wench! What are you doing here?" I jumped away as he lunged forward, and I found myself standing on a tree branch. Not just any tree branch, but a tree branch that was _seven feet of the ground!_

" Oh, my god!" I crouched and grabbed onto the wood with both hands and all ten claws. " How, in the name of hell, did I get up here!" The guy on the ground had started to sniff then he growled.

" Dog breath." I was shocked and sniffed my breath delicately."

" Do not! It's minty, stupid!" The guy turned toward me and laughed.

" Not you. The hanyou-baka." I looked around and saw a guy with silver hair and…dog ears. I sat down unsteadily and watched the do-man in red start yelling at the other guy.

" Look, you stupid wolf, Kagome doesn't want you! So get lost!" 'wolf? Was he the one that howled?'

" where is my woman?" Wow talk about possessive.

" Kagome, is not your woman!" The dog guy ran at the other and a boom \sounded. I fell back and scrambled to grab for the branch. I felt my claws embed themselves in the bark and I swung myself up onto the branch swiftly. I looked up and saw both men looking at me weirdly.

" what?" The guy in red sniffed in my direction then he was one. " Hey!" I felt something land next to me. I turned slowly to find the do guy sniffing at me. "Ayah!" I pushed away from him and fell from the branch to land in the other us arms.

" Who the hell are you?" I looked up at the silver-haired guy and blinked.

" I'm Kara. Would you happen to be InuYasha?" The guy in the red stared down at me in the other guy's arms and frowned.

" Yeah, why?" I looked around at the guy that was holding me and wriggled a little. 'if he was InuYasha. Then this guy in the fur skirt, with the…' I glanced behind him. ' wolf tail. He must be Kouga.

" You're Kouga." He grinned and dropped my legs to bring me up against his firm body.

" Yep. That's me." He started to lean down to me but halted as a small sound caused him to turn toward another silver-haired guy. ( Yay! Sesshoumaru is in the house…clearing…whatever. Back to the story!) The tall demon lord looked down on the three of us, then stepped forward growling. I flinched and grabbed for Kouga. 'Kay, that was kinda scary' Kouga stepped away from me and spoke to Sesshoumaru. " I didn't know she was claimed by you."

" 'Claimed'? excuse me, but I am not 'claimed'!" Kouga looked back t me then looked away. " hey! Where're you goin?" The wolf walked away swiftly and was followed by InuYasha. " Don't leave me here." Sesshoumaru stepped toward me and sniffed lightly. I was starting to get worried all three of these guys had sniffed me. Did I stink? I then noticed his eyes. They were red. Blood red. Come to think of it; InuYasha's eyes hadn't been the old they were supposed to be. They had been tined with red too.

" you are mine." He growled and grabbed my arm tightly. I flinched and whined as the pain shot through my shoulder. His touch softened a little and the red started to fade away. I looked up into icy cold amber eyes and shivered. I tried to cower away but the demon lord knelt and dragged me with him. I watched him warily; in every episode I had seen him in he was totally frosty or in a killing mood. I was hoping it was a cold day today. I really want to live to hurt Kaiba. I flinched as he touched my hair softly. " Such a wonderful colour." He sounded as if he was confused and I stared at him as he continued to stroke through my hair.

" Why are you doing this, Sesshoumaru-sama?" His hand started toward my boa and he smiled. Creepy but so totally adorable.

" You are very powerful, hai?"

" Uh… I don't think so. Not as powerful as you." He laughed then and I shuddered. He leant forward and I leant back away from him.

" No, not as powerful as me. But you are worthy of me. I have claimed you." 'okay, not gonna happen.'

" You're very handsome and all, but I'm not an object, Sesshoumaru-sama. You can't claim me." He frowned and I found myself underneath his body, just out of reach of the pointy armour.

" Where are you from? Surely you know the customs of the Inuyoukai? (sp?)" I shook my head and my hair fanned out behind me in the dirt.

" I don't. I'm sorry." He leant down and lowered his face to mine, it was at that moment I felt the jolt o through me. I arched upwards and screamed. Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet and backed away swiftly with his hands over his ears.

" Karla-chan!" I could still hear the echo of Sesshoumaru's roar as I landed flat on my back on cold stone. It was pitch black now and I looked up at a beautiful crescent moon. I rose to my feet and found myself clothed entirely in black with a warm black cloak around my shoulders.

To be continued…

Nyahahahahahaaaa!

Not much of a cliffy, but hey.

Read and review please….as little as I seem to update I do read reviews and try and improve my writing.

Sesshoumaru: WHAT? ( he still can't hear)

SK's Priestess: I said; YOU CAN GO BACK HOME NOW! (he looks at the authoress weirdly, sigh) I give up. ( points to blanket in the corner) Sit ( Boom) shit, sorry, InuYasha!


End file.
